Expect the Unexpected
by TheEndsongAbyssXV
Summary: Just a random idea, so I went with it. I may or may not continue, leave your opinion in a review, yeah?
1. Chapter 1

And so, it had ended; the evil had been destroyed. Voldemort was gone, and it took all of five seconds for the realization to hit the survivors of the war. Screams and cheers rent the air until Harry was sure that sound had morphed into a solid and was jamming its way into his eardrums. He looked down at the ashy remains of his nemesis, which had started to float away with the soft breeze that shifted over the grounds. All over, people rejoiced and mourned. Students and adults alike searched for survivors, while others took the dead into the Great Hall. Harry watched as Oliver Wood and Seamus carried a blood covered Colin Creevey inside, and he turned away, unable to watch the carnage any longer.

Ginny Weasley clung to her mother in sorrow as she took in the ruins of the castle. Everything was destroyed. She looked over to a group of students who were tending to the wounded and was a tad surprised to see a few Slytherins out. They'd been escorted to the dungeons and hadn't participated, but she gave a weak smile as she realized that they were all in the same boat. Everyone was affected by the battle.

"Where's me wand?" asked a voice (soft with a gentle Irish lilt) from the left. Harry turned to see Anita Ball, one of his best friends, digging through the rubble in search of her wand. He looked farther to the side and saw that Wendi Redmond, the "decent-but-still-slightly-twisted" Slytherin, crying in Draco's arms.

_She must've found out about Fred,_ he thought as a pang of sadness shot through him. The Weasley family was devastated over the loss of the older twin, and he knew that Wendi and Fred were together, so naturally, the brunette would be heartbroken. Harry watched as Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron, who led her and his family into the Great Hall. After Voldemort died, most of the surviving Death Eaters were being rounded up by the last of the Order, and taken away for questioning among other things.

It was nearly an hour later before everyone was settled in the Great Hall and foyer. The dead were inside the former room, while survivors loafed around the latter. The Weasley's had gathered around Fred, Andromeda, with baby Teddy in her arms, kneeled beside her lifeless daughter and son-in-law, and Dennis Creevey sobbed loudly over the loss of his brother.

"Harry," Hermione stepped up to the raven haired teen, her eyes sad. She gave him a fleeting hug and sat beside him as they took in the surroundings. Lee Jordan was consoling Angelina, Padma and Pavarti Patil were mourning over Lavender Brown, and McGonagall was busy directing survivors to the Healer stations.

A broken sob from the right made Harry look up; he saw Wendi holding her younger sister Siobhan close to her body, rocking the younger girl gently. She murmured softly in French, and Anita walked over to them, whispering consolingly to the pair. Anita's own hazel eyes were filled with tears, and she looked exhausted. Harry's attention was diverted when a group of Death Eaters were marched by the doors, and people swore and yelled at them, some even pulled out their wands in anger.

There was a startled cry as Anita made to grab Wendi, who charged at her father, one of the more injured Death eaters. The older man stopped and watched as his daughter came at him, a sadistic smirk on his face. A Shield charm erupted between them, and McGonagall told Kingsley to continue taking the prisoners to the dungeons. Wendi walked back to her seven-year-old sister, who wrapped her arms around the older girls' waist.

"Oi, Harry," said teen looked up and met Ron's gaze. The redhead was wiping his eyes with the tattered sleeve of his shirt, and Hermione followed after her boyfriend. The trio headed outside, leaving the chaos and sorrow behind for now.

The Golden Trio had just stepped outside the castle when screams and cries of shock echoed outside. Footsteps were fast and furious as people rushed into the Great Hall, and the sight that met Harry's eyes made all the blood drain from his face and tears spring into his eyes in absolute shock.

Lupin, Fred, Dumbledore, Tonks, Sirius and his parents and even Cedric Diggory were all standing in the center of the hall, alive and well.

"Mom," Harry whispered, "Dad."

He barely had time to process this information before people were rushing past him. With a shout, Ron ran past, headed straight for Fred. George was faster, and reached his twin before the rest of the family. George sobbed freely into his other half's shoulder, while Fred patted him on the back, looking slightly amused. Harry wondered if Wendi had seen Fred yet – he had lost sight of her in the crowd.

Lupin and Tonks huddled around little Teddy, beaming. Lupin looked up at Harry, nodding gratefully. As if in a trance, Harry began walking forward, heading towards Lily and James Potter, the parents he had never known, but who had done everything for him. His red headed mother ran at him, throwing her arms around him. James came up behind them, smiling widely. Everyone was right – Harry really did look exactly like James, with Lily's eyes. Those eyes that he never thought he would see, except perhaps in the Mirror or Erised, were staring at him now, warm and loving. Exactly what a mother's gaze should be like. With nothing else to do, Harry closed his eyes and let the emotions rush through him freely. This was too good to imagine.

"Wendi! Wendi!"

Wendi looked up from her younger sister to see Anita running at her, dark hair flying around her. Her hazel eyes were wide and excited, though for whatever reason, Wendi had no idea. Ani grabbed Wendi's hands, yanking her to her feet. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Ye have to go in right now," Ani urged, attempting to push her towards the Great Hall, where everyone was. "Bring Siobhan, get off yer butt, and get in there!Yer never going to believe it!"

"I don't want to go in there," Wendi replied, resisting. Her eyes, one green, one blue, stared reproachfully at Ani. "I don't want to be in there with all the dead and the mourning…I can't do it. And did you see my father?"

"This will make everything better," Ani stamped her foot on the ground impatiently. With nothing else to do, she grabbed Siobhan, picking up the young, slight girl in her arms and raced away. Wendi leaped up, chasing after the two girls. Siobhan laughed with glee, arms wrapped around Ani's neck. Wendi stormed after them, furious that they were antagonizing her so.

"This isn't funny, Anita. Put Siobhan down, right this instant – Oh my God. Fred."

Fred, as lovely and red haired as ever, stared at her, grinning at her from where he was squished between his family. Next to Wendi, Ani beamed, but Wendi only had eyes for Fred. She had to be imagining things. This had to be George, they just looked alike. But no, directly to his right stood George, and there was no way that she was imagining things. With a shout, she ran to him, pushing her way through the crowd to reach her wonderful best friend. He opened his arms wide, ready for her to fly into his embrace. She did so, reveling in the feel of his homemade wool sweater, the oh so familiar scent and the feel of his arms around her. She had been so sure she would never experience those things, but here he was. She didn't even know how it was possible, but she wasn't about to argue it.

Meanwhile, others rejoiced as well. Cho Chang went to Cedric immediately, a mess of dirt and tears as she kissed him full on the mouth. McGonagall was a complete mess over Dumbledore, who was smiling serenely in that way he does. Most of the students were grouping around him, delighted to see their old headmaster returned. Many of the Gryffindor's were gathered around Lavender Brown, hugging her as well. Many of the other perished students were up and with their friends as well. Sirius had rejoined Lupin and Tonks, and was staring at little Teddy with an expression of happiness on his face. Ani raced up to him, hugging him, then hugging Lupin, her favorite teacher.

Dumbledore stared over the Great Hall, grey-blue eyes crinkled with obvious contentment. His gaze rested on Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and the boy who had just defeated Voldemort. But he was unsettled behind that smile. What of his friend, Severus Snape? What of the Death Eaters defeated in the battle? Would they, too, return? Voldemort was gone, that much he was sure of. But if perhaps Bellatrix Lestrange had managed to come back, that could prove to be a problem.

But he did not want to destroy this moment of happiness. As he looked at all those who were reunited with friends and family, he said nothing. He tipped his head when James Potter looked up at him, raising a hand in acknowledgement. James, Lupin and Sirius reunited…Dumbledore couldn't help but admit to himself that he was glad that they were no longer in school. He wasn't sure he could handle the three. They were much like Harry, Ron and Hermione – always in trouble.

There were certainly many good things to come from this, but Dumbledore wondered if there would be repercussions. He didn't want to think the worst in this happy moment, but the thought stayed with him. What would really be the consequences of this?

The silver haired man looked through the crowd and saw that Alastor Moody was trudging in with a slight smirk on his face, and Harry beamed as Hedwig flew of the other man's staff and perched on his shoulder, nipping his ear affectionately.

"Albus," Moody walked up to his friend, "We've more in the courtyard who've returned as well."

Many people followed to see who else had been revived on account of this strange miracle, and after nearly ten minutes, everyone crowded into the ruined remains of the once beautiful grounds. The burning Quidditch pitch was smoldering in the distance and a few people (including James who cried out in alarm and horror) yelled in anger at it being destroyed.

Teachers flocked to see who had also returned from the dead, and it was quite a surprise for some people to see Peter Pettigrew among the group. James and Sirius stormed at the man, but Remus held them off, and Harry could have sworn he saw a deviant smirk on his face. While people were rejoicing at the sudden shock of past loved ones coming back into being, Harry was knocked flat on his ass as Wendi and Siobhan raced past, the latter girl's arms flinging around a tawny haired teen with blue eyes.

"SILAS YOU SONOFABITCH!" she cried, lifting her beloved younger brother into the air and hugging him tight.

Anita smiled warmly and twirled her wand in her hand, "Ye know, ya might kill 'im again if yer not careful, Wendi."

The brunette nodded and let her brother go, her eyes flicking to Fred's again. It was great that so many had returned, but what if it wasn't just the good guys?

Harry shuddered at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop smiling at me like that, you'll scare children," Silas said, watching as Wendi quickly looked away, acting as if she hadn't just been staring at her younger brother with a wide, goofy smile. Silas rolled his eyes but patted his sister's hand anyways. They sat looking over the rubble that was now the Hogwarts courtyard. People were milling about, still enjoying their loved ones returned even though it was the next day. Dumbledore had quickly risen to the occasion, despite having been dead for months, and he was organizing the restoration of the castle. Students were still hanging about, as well as the revived parents, Order of the Pheonix members, and students who were also now very much alive. Wendi wondered where Fred was. Now that he was back, it was difficult for her to leave his side for more than five minutes for fear that he would drop dead. But she had been separated from him for nearly an hour now, and she was getting antsy. The only thing keeping her from leaping up and running to him was the fact that her younger brother was here. She, Siobhan and Silas were finally reunited. If only her father was dead, the moment would be perfect.

"Silas, how are you still here?"

"I'm not really sure," he shrugged. "I don't even really remember being dead. It was just like I was dreaming, just floating along. I didn't even remember my life before that time. It was almost like I was born again – I woke up and I was here, all of my memories restored, and everyone here."

"How strange," Wendi murmured. She stared across the courtyard, digesting this new information. She spotted Cedric Diggory and his father roaming about, Cho Chang on his other side. She stared up at him with adoring eyes, and Wendi knew that she would never leave Cedric after this. She felt the same way about Fred. She wondered where he was, but didn't voice her thought, as she didn't want to leave her brother quite yet.

She watched as Harry entered the courtyard, flanked by his parents, Sirius, and Lupin. As expected, Sirius, James and Lupin were joking around, arms over each other's shoulders. It was odd to see them like that. No one had known James Potter, but the way he walked and acted, it was so much like Harry, that Wendi had to keep checking back to be sure that it wasn't. Lupin seemed lighter, happier. Most likely because he now had the chance to raise his child with the love of his life. And Sirius had gotten a haircut and was clean shaven. It made him look much younger than what he had before. And Harry…he looked so carefree, it was hard to believe it was the same boy who worried about everything, who was put into the Triwizard tournament, who battled Lord Voldemort on many occasions, and who just defeated said dark lord.

Wendi checked the watch on her wrist, noting that it was well past lunch time, and she and her siblings had yet to eat yet. She patted Silas's hand. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm a teenage boy. When am I not hungry?"

"Good point," she allowed, smiling at him. They stood up, heading into the Great Hall. As was Dumbledore's request, the Great Hall was the first thing to be fixed, so when they walked in, it was if nothing had changed. The tables were righted and back to their places, representing each of the four houses, along with a Professor's table. The banners were hanging again, the place was all lit up, and as expected, the ceiling of the hall was once again showing weather conditions. Today it was a brilliant sunny day, with clear blue skies and only whispers of the fluffy white clouds drifting across. Birds sang, because today, it was a happy day.

She and Silas sat down at the Slytherin table, fresh food popping up in front of them immediately. Draco Malfoy sat beside Wendi, surprising her when he blew air into her ear.

"Draco!" she exclaimed, smacking his arm. "You're such a jerk. Have you met my brother? This is Silas?"

"Silas, wonderful to meet you," Draco said, nodding his head briskly. Wendi stared at him curiously.

"Draco, why are you still here? I would think that you would've left. People aren't really happy with the Slytherins right now, and your parents were captured, weren't they?"

"That's exactly why I'm here," he grumbled, handsome face turning sour at the mention of his Death Eater parents. "I have nowhere else to go. And I talked to Dumbledore, and he told me that I should stay here. So I'm staying here until…well, I don't know what. I don't know where I'll go. My parents won't be released any time soon, but that's to be expected."

"You could live on your own, couldn't you?" Wendi asked sympathetically. She felt a moment of gratefulness that she and Siobhan, and now Silas, already had a home with the Weasley's.

"I suppose, but – "

"Oi! Sparky!" Fred yelled from across the hall. He was seated at the Gryffindor table, but was standing on the bench, gesturing for her to come over. Wendi couldn't help but let a wide grin spread across her face. She was sure she looked absolutely goofy staring at him. She just couldn't help but feel pure giddiness when she saw him. She remembered when she thought he was dead. There was so much pain, it was paralyzing. She felt like she couldn't move, like she would never be happy again. But then she saw him, and everything was better. She had taken him for granted before. She knew he was great before the battle, but after seeing him die, then come back? She knew exactly how amazing he was, and she would never want to be apart from him. Wendi turned to Draco, beaming.

"Do you mind if I go over?"

"Go to your boyfriend," her best friend allowed, albeit adding in an eye roll.

The brunette flounced away, her arms going around the waist of the redhead she was heading for. Fred smiled down at her, and Draco watched as all over the room, couples reconnected, parents and children rejoiced over being together again. It was sad, in a way. All the pain and suffering that they'd all experienced the past few hours was suddenly gone due to the random miracle. But what if tomorrow morning it turned out to all just be a dream? What if this was secretly a hallucination caused by a spell?

The blond looked over to where a few remaining Slytherins loafed around. Crabbe was alive again as well, he and Goyle laughing about something. Blaise and Pansy were kissing in a corner away from everyone else. Draco smirked. Everyone was happy again.

But for how long?


End file.
